Best Served Cold
by Dark Eyed Angel
Summary: An Elf banned from the elven world seeks revenge of the entire race of elves


Author's Note's: This is not set in any particular Lord of the Rings time...it is an alternate universe if you will, and the whole Lord of the Rings Story line doesn't have a big effect on it, except the characters are the same and the past is the same...but the whole ring thing didn't happen and in my universe isn't the crisis.

Disclaimer: I know Lord of the Rings is a great book and I know that I shouldn't be tampering with something so great...that I can never hope to measure up to the Greatness. I just wanted everyone to know I'm not trying to do better; I'm just trying to make an entertaining story and get interesting thoughts out of my head into some kind of order that might make sense. What I mean is if you have extensive Lord of the Rings background knowledge, don't pick the story apart and judge it on every point...(ex: That wouldn't happen...they wouldn't say that or talk like that...) its just like being that annoying person who yells stuff like that in a movie theater, its just meant to be enjoyed, and with that said I'll give you the complete summary.

Summary: An elf banned from her home in Mirkwood, seeks to eliminate the entire Elven race.

Revenge is a dish best served cold

Adriél didn't look like your typical Wood Elf. Her eyes were a pale lavender, and her fair hair was cut short about an inch above her shoulders. Her dress was in all black, her pants black with knee high leather boots that laced up the front, and a black tunic. At her thigh a dagger was sheathed; the was blade no bigger than her hand and the hilt, molded to her hand as if she was born with it there. On her back a sword was sheathed, it was a double bladed sword, the blade made of a black metal of unknown origin. The hilt was black also with a silver serpent wrapped around it with red jeweled eyes. She wore black gloves, and a black cloak that concealed her face when the hood was up. Though the one thing that revealed her Elvish origins were her tell tale pointed ears. She did all that she could to keep from looking like them, but still others could tell.

Adriél wanted nothing to do with her treacherous brethren, except to eliminate them, to purge Middle Earth of their kind. She wasn't a cold blooded killer not really she had her reasons behind her rage. Just a century ago Adriél had befriended an unpopular wizard, Sergon the Black. Yes a black wizard, which is why he was unpopular he was suspected of using dark powers, but Adriél had been intrigued. Sergon began teaching her to use magic, teaching her wizards weren't the only one who could tap into that power. For a while she did this in secret, Sergon found she had an affinity for it. He'd wondered if her Elven bloodline was pure, he thought she might have some wizard in her blood but he never proved it. One day he'd given her an amulet, one with the ability to collect power from other sources like say wizards (In actuality all races had some magical power, but most lacked the ability to use it), but the catch was, the target had to be dead or near death for it to work, and eventually she'd have enough power in that amulet to control the five elements, Earth, fire, wind, water and lightening. He seemed worried for some reason but when she questioned him about it he didn't respond he just told her to use the amulet wisely. That same day his home was stormed by many different people, humans, They burnt it to the ground, and hung him...for some reason unknown to Adriél he didn't once attempt to fight them with magic. Through tears she watched him hang, and he mouthed for her to take his power for herself, she did after much hesitation. The act was seen by other elves from her home in Mirkwood who'd come to see what the commotion was about. She was brought before the king immediately and put through what can only be described as a trail, where they asked her several questions about where she got the amulet and how she knew how to use it, how she learned that magic. She answered them all honestly. Finally the decision was made to ban her from Mirkwood for abuse of power...and as word spread from Mirkwood to Lothlórien to Rivendell they too took up the decision and she was banned from all Elven civilization.

For a period of time she hid in lands untraveled by most far in the eastern realm of Middle earth past the dark lands of Mordor, then she took to living among men, at one point she lived in Rohan, then in Gondor, she never stayed in the same place. The anger within her grew, until one day it burst out leaving four Elven bodies in the Nimrodel River, the heads washed ashore later. No one attributed that to her at the time because it had been a century ago no one really remembered. It wasn't until more recently, When she killed more elves from Lórien, that her name even came up. Even then it only came up because Radagast the Brown said an Eagle had seen her do it, and her next direction could be Rivendell. When Elrond heard the news he called a council which consisted of many.

There were faces that you may consider familiar, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Legolas Greenleaf, Gandalf the Grey, and Haldir of Lórien. Those who maybe unfamiliar to you are Cienél a Wood Elf from Lórien who came to accompany Haldir, He dressed in gray as with most Elves, his long pale hair was tied back and his green eyes were darting from person to person as if expecting one of them to try something...anything. Then there was Zoríen also a Wood Elf from Lórien, but he was different then most, a hunter. He dressed all in black with leather armor. His blonde hair cut just below his shoulders hung in his face, his bright blue eyes seemed impassive. At his waist he had a sword, concealed in his boot a knife, and on his back an Elven bow and a Quiver of arrows, which now lay beside his chair. Séraméla was another odd looking character she was half wizard half elf. Her skin was dark like caramel but her hair was long and white and fell to her waist. Her eyes were a light blue nearly white. She wore a long white strapless dress with slits in each side, and at the time was bare footed. Her nails were white too, and laying at her feet was a staff made from the Ivory of a Mûmak's tusk, and at the top encase in a tear drop shaped cage of ivory was a crystal clear orb. Séraméla was the one who'd brought the whole situation to Elrond's attention. She happened to be friends with Radagast the Brown and he entrusted her with that information, hoping she would do something about it.

There were other elves too, three guards from Lórien that were on duty the night she came and two guards from Mirkwood who accompanied Legolas. When Elrond arrived, the five guards, Legolas, Haldir, and Cienél were having an in depth conversation. Aragorn and Gandalf were talking lightly about one thing or another and Zoríen and Séraméla remained silent.

"Gentlemen," Elrond said upon entering, then as his eyes passed over the group they stopped on Séraméla and he quickly corrected himself, "And Lady..."

_"You all know why we are gathered here, to discuss the recent event that I can't call anything less than a massacre, six Elven guards were murdered, but even earlier and some of you may not know this, four other Elves were killed, their bodies discarded in the Nimrodel river, all from Lórien..." _Elrond spoke switching to the Elven tongue for the benefit of those like Cienél who didn't speak the common language.

_"But its gets worse, it is thought that this is the work of one of our own, an Elven Woman from Mirkwood," _Elrond then gestured to Séraméla, _"This woman brought all of this to my attention, Séraméla please continue from here, tell us your tale..." _

At first the woman seemed a bit reluctant to stand, as she scanned her eyes over the group of men, she felt a bit out of place. She flashed an uncertain smile at Elrond who returned it with a reassuring smile and she stood.

_"A few days ago I spoke to a friend of mind Radagast the Brown, I do so often I enjoy his company and that of his bird friends, this time though he seemed a bit Anxious, he'd asked me if I had ever hear of Adriél the Banished, I had, only a small bit though...only what King Thranduil was willing to share when I questioned him about her, I was basically told that she was an Elven woman who was banished for the abuse of powers not meant for her. I could tell he was holding back a little for good reason too I supposed, Radagast told me that the power she 'Abused' was the power of a Wizard named Sergon the Black, Mind you just because he is a black Wizard does not mean he is evil but that is a common misconception, but in truth the power that most Wizards learn to harness, is neutral, yes there is some power that can corrupt, but mainly it is what you use the power for that determines whether or not you are good or evil, Sergon the Black had the ability to harness dark Magic, and apparently Adriél had a fascination for the wizard's power...actually for any wizard's power, Radagast told me that she had visited him a few times, and for those of you who do not know he is master of shape and changes of hue, there are some reptiles who change hues to blend into there environment and that was one thing Radagast taught her that he now regrets, he taught her how to blend in with the night, or the shadows, but that is nothing compared to what Sergon entrusted her with, he taught her ancient spells, long forgotten by most, and he gave her an amulet...it absorbs magical energy from a dead or nearly dead person, usually from Wizards, though when she has gathered enough power, she will be able to use the elements against us...now, it is said that she has partially mastered the element fire, so the amulet is red...at first it had only been a clear orb with an eagle's claw clutching it...and once all elements are gathered it will turn clear once more, but will glow with the color of the element she uses. But how she got that much power I fine disturbing, Sergon the Black was mobbed by a large group of men, he did not use his power because he did not want to hurt anyone, but they thought he was evil...When Adriél came to visit him she found him hanging from a tree near his house, not dead yet but close, and as Radagast told me Sergon insisted that she take his power...Some elves from Mirkwood came to see what the commotion was outside their town, and they came upon the seen of her taking his power...at first they had thought she had hung him, but of course they quickly accepted the mob explanation because it was hard to believe that she had forced a wizard into a noose, especially her friend. They soon decided her crime was stealing power that did not belong to her, and then she began to explain that she did not steal it that Sergon had told her to take, because he thought she could handle it because he had been teaching her, then they decided...and when I say they I mean King Thranduil and his council...that she was guilty of abuse of power and harnessing power that she was not meant to have, also they thought her a danger to other Elves because she could just as easily take Magic energy from an Elf...in short they were scared of her, but did not feel she deserved Death so they banished her, and...I am guessing that soon afterward the rest of the Elven Kings also banned her from entry to their kingdom." _Séraméla took a breath and looked at Elrond for confirmation, he only nodded and she continued.

_"Mind you this is what Radagast told me I don't know how much more he played apart in this besides being a silent observer, but he said that she was most likely Angry...and maybe the power did corrupt her in the end, but not in the sense that evil power corrupts but in the sense that having any kind of power can corrupt." _

Legolas seemed a bit confused apparently his father hadn't told him that story in full either. It wasn't Legolas that spoke next though, it was Haldir.

"_All that I know is that we heard nothing that night, not a sigh from their throats, not even the sound of their bodies hitting the ground, and we saw not a thing, until I stumbled across their bodies, and the heads...all but one...the highest ranking one...his head was found on a pike about a hundred paces northwest of Lothlórien, which now that I think about it was in the general direction of Rivendell...though it could just be coincidence," _Haldir said.

Aragorn was sitting just slightly apart from Gandalf he leaned over and said quietly in Elven, _"It sounds to me as if it was all a big mistake, she seemed only to want to learn if what Radagast says is true..." _

Cienél who'd been quiet for quite sometime over heard Aragorn, and narrowed his eyes a bit, but he addressed the whole group as if they too had heard Aragorn, _"I believe that the only mistake made was that King Thranduil did not order her death at the start, that would have kept the problem we have now from ever being an actual problem." _he said rather harshly.

It was Zoríen who spoke next, his eyes narrowed a bit, "She did not deserve death!" he snapped but in his anger he'd forgotten he had spoken the common language, but when Cienél calmly informed him that he didn't understand he repeated it in Elvish.

Cienél seemed to consider that a moment, then said, "_You are correct I do not believe she deserved death either, not then, but now she does...and I believe that is what we should do...hunt her down and kill her." _

All eyes stared at him, all in disbelief that he'd even said it, though a few were thinking it.

_"How dare you! Who are you to decide who deserves life and who deserves death?"_ Zoríen demanded, in outrage.

_"Who am I to decide? Who is she? She obviously decided that ten of my people deserved to die, some of them were my family...You are not even around enough be troubled with what happens to your people in Lothlórien,"_ Cienél growled and it seemed that he wasn't finish but Haldir cut him off.

_"That is enough Cienél, have peace!"_ Haldir commanded.

Zoríen of course wasn't going to let that go,_ "They were my family too, but killing her is not going to ease your pain, you are not out for justice, you are out for blood, and that makes you no better than she." _

_"I am not insane, she is out of her mind; death would be the only justice for the slaughter of our people!" _He snarled standing up.

_"She is not insane, she's sick she needs help, She is also one of our people like it or not and if something was wrong with you, would you not want help?" _Zoríen asked also rising.

_"She is not sick she is deranged, and she is not one of our people, None our people could commit such a heinous crime...Why do you keep taking up for her?" _Cienél demanded.

_"Because I know her...she was not a murder...how could person turn murderous all of the sudden? There has to be something wrong with her," _Zoríen replied desperately.

_"You know her?" _Cienél asked.

_"Cienél please...have peace! Let it go!" _Haldir insisted but again was ignored.

_"How do you know her?"_ He asked.

_"She was my...she is my sister,"_ Zoríen replied.

_"You see his judgment is clouded...or maybe insanity runs in the family..." _Cienél sneered.

_"That is enough!" _Haldir commanded him.

Zoríen's eyes lowered as did his tone, _"You will take that back..." _he slowly reached for the knife at his boot and drew it out slowly.

Aragorn sprang from his seat and placed himself in front of Zoríen, and spoke to him in the common language, "There has been enough bloodshed as it is, do not add to it, and least of all not in the house of Elrond, I will not allow you to show him any disrespect...at least any further than the two of you already have...I understand your concern, but death will not solve it...it will only prove his point..."

A slight smile flickered across Zoríen's face, "Oh I am sorry I mislead you, my intentions were not to kill him; there are so many things you can do with a knife that are worse than death..."

Aragorn blinked in surprise at the venom in his tone, "Sit down and put away your weapon...I will not ask you again..."

Zoríen sighed, then in Elvish, said, _"Forgive me, I often let my anger get the better of me," _he re-sheathed his knife.

Aragorn nodded, _"I do forgive you," _

Zoríen next did something unexpected by all, he walked to Elrond, and knelt down before him, _"And I also would like to beg for forgiveness from you Lord Elrond, for Aragorn was correct I did not show any respect for you," _

Elrond was taken aback, but nonetheless forced a thin smile and placed a hand on his head, _"Arise you are forgiven...if it is a comfort to you, she will not be harmed unless necessary..."_

_"It is my Lord, very much so," _He couldn't help but have a slight triumphant smile on his face.

_"My Lord with all do respect..." _Cienél started.

_"Silence!" _Elrond commanded, _"Do not disobey another direct order, just take a seat and keep silent unless you have something important to offer." _

_"Yes my Lord,"_ he mumbled.

Adriél moved in complete silence through the dark night, the full moon smiled down on her as she approached Gondor. She had altered her course as soon as she learned that it had been discovered by the elves. Only temporarily though, she'd make her way to Rivendell when the elves let down their guard.

She took one last look at her surroundings, before fading into the shadows and slipping into Gondor unseen. Of course if you ask any man of Gondor he'd deny that was even possible.

The was very little activity at this time of night in Gondor a guard would pass her by giving her a questioning look but none of them actually approached her save for one.

There was a hissing sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath, and cold steel pressed against her throat, almost breaking the skin but not quite. She stopped abruptly, a light smile touching her lips.

"And what is a lady such as yourself doing out alone on the streets of Gondor at this time of night?" Demanded the man on the other end of the sword.

"Murdering men that would be bold enough to ask that ridiculous question..." she replied turning to face the man.

"Adriél you haven't changed a bit," he said re-sheathing his sword.

She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek, at the same time hugging him.

"Nor you Boromir," she smiled.

"It has been ages, Why make yourself so scarce?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders, the two began to walk aimlessly.

"I had business from the past to deal...I should say...have...shouldn't I? But I'm taking a break," Adriél smiled.

"I have witnessed the way you deal with your business, Adriél...I hope it does not end the same way as normal, but if you do get into trouble, If not all of Gondor, at least I and Faramir will be here if needed." Boromir told her in all sincerity.

She sighed a bit, and looked at him; she could never lie to him, only with hold information that would come out sooner or later.

"To be honest..." she said pausing in mid stride and standing directly in front of him, "It began how my business normally ends, so I have to say the ending will be a blood bath..."

Boromir sighed a deep heavy sighed and rested a heavy hand on her shoulder, "Do not spill blood needlessly,"

A light smile touched her lips, "I have not spilled a drop of innocent blood; I only kill those who deserve it..."

Boromir traced her jaw line with his index finger, "I fear for you..."

"Why?" she asked him.

"I know inside you a flame of hate grows, for who, I do not know, you will not tell, But I fear that the flame grows too strong, and you take out that anger on the innocent..." Boromir said hesitantly.

She jerked away from him narrowing her eyes, "I guess you wouldn't understand your people love you they wouldn't betray you..."

Boromir's eyes grew wide; at times he forgot she was Elven, because anytime it was mentioned she'd abruptly change the subject. Now that he thought about it though, he remembered a cold look that would pass through her eyes, only temporarily though.

"You intend to wage war on the elves?" Boromir said inhaling sharply.

"A silent war," she nodded.

"It won't be silent for long," Boromir shook his head in disbelief.

"No it won't will it," she replied.

"Gondor won't back a war against the Elves," Boromir said more to himself than to her.

"I didn't think they would..."

"I will protect you if needed, but only if needed, I suspect Faramir would do the same," Boromir told her.

"Do not make it known to Faramir, my intentions toward the elves I mean, this conversation is to remain between us..." she told him sharply.

"I will not," Boromir nodded.

"I thank you," she told him more gently this time, "Now I bid you goodnight, I must find a room at the Inn before it fills,"

Boromir only stared at her a second, then after a good five seconds he did something surprising even himself as well as her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he simply said, "Be safe."

Boromir turned his back to her and walked away knowing full and well she was still staring after him in shock. She worked her mouth as if to say something but words simply did not want to come out. When she realized she was getting no where she too continued walking toward the Inn.

Séraméla walked alone under the moonlight in the forests of Rivendell, she enjoyed the company of the trees. If you listened to them they sometimes told you stories or secrets that no one else knew. This particular night the trees were rather noisy talking amongst themselves passing things along. She tried to follow what they were saying, but they were too excited. They often got excited about simple things, or when they feel they can offer helpful information, they become more excited when people take the time to listen to them.

Her attempts were further hindered when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her; she turned slowly around, to find one of the men from the council held earlier in the day. The only Man (the race Man) that had been there but she couldn't recall his name.

"Good evening friend...forgive me but I do not remember your name," she said politely.

He smiled, "Aragorn...and you are Séraméla...Correct?"

"Yes...I am..." she paused, the whispering in the trees became more intent, and again she tried to decipher what it was that had them in an uproar.

"Is there something wrong?" Aragorn said moving closer in concern.

"Can you here them?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The trees, they speak, but I am afraid in all their excitement it is hard for me to understand what it is they're speaking of...Though it is rarely as exciting to us as it is to them, but it maybe helpful..." she said.

Aragorn paused and listened intently, the rustle in the trees became more apparent. It didn't just sound like random wind anymore, it was apparent that it had structure like language but Aragorn didn't understand a word of it.

"I do...but I am afraid I do not know the language..." Aragorn said after a good ten minutes of silence.

"I hate to interrupt them but..." she said absent-mindedly then she placed her hand on the trunk of the nearest tree.

Aragorn waited silently as Séraméla muttered something in their strange language, and the whispering grew slower less frantic, and a look of understanding crossed Séraméla's face.

"What do they say?" Aragorn asked quietly, for fear of breaking her concentration.

"They say 'The Murderous violet-eyed elf, shifted her path to Gondor, she does not head for Rivendell, not any longer, There is one you should ask that would help you find her, we are unsure of his name we will ask the white tree of Gondor,' "As she spoke the trees grew silent, no more wind or anything.

"Elrond should be notified at once," Aragorn said.

"Not yet let the trees speak with the white tree of Gondor first then we might know more..." Séraméla told him, and suddenly there was an intense whispering among the trees again.

There were two names being whispered about among the trees, the names were the only things understood by Aragorn. First the name, "Faramir," was whispered then there was much more whispering and he heard the name, "Boromir."

Séraméla frowned, "They are undecided which name the White Tree said, Faramir or Boromir"

"It matters not, Elrond must be notified and then we can speak with both Faramir and Boromir come sunrise," Aragorn said.

"Very true..."

Six horses road into Gondor, Gandalf in the lead upon a great white horse, then came Legolas on a flaming red horse, right beside him road Aragorn on a chestnut colored horse, then just behind them riding side by side were Cienél and Haldir, both of there horses light gray white, but Haldir's horse was a tad bit darker, then bring but the rear, was Zoríen on a large black horse.

They came to Gondor's gates and the party was met by a group of armed men from Gondor, Gondor's army.

"Halt strangers speak, your names and what business you have in the white city!" Shouted and obviously ranking soldier.

It was Gandalf who spoke, "I am Gandalf the Grey, and My companions and I wish to speak with two Men in the Great white city of Gondor, but the business we have to discuss shall remain our own until we meet with these men."

"Gandalf you say? Who is it you wish to speak with?" the men asked.

"Lord Boromir and Faramir," Gandalf told them, "Lord Boromir is a good friend of mine; I do wish you'd pass along the message, that Gandalf is here to see him."

"Follow me Wizard and I'll see what I can arrange..." The man couldn't hide the bit of suspicion that crept into his voice but nonetheless he'd always heard that Gandalf was a friend of Gondor.

Aragorn felt very uncomfortable in the white city. Granted no one there knew his true Identity, but after learning that the trees had their own language he wondered if the white tree knew his true identity, he stared at it intensely for a moment, wondering if it would say anything, but it was silent.

"Aragorn," Legolas said gently snapping him out of his daze as two tall men similar in appearance approached the party.

"Gandalf...it is good to see you friend...though something tells me your visit wasn't a social call...what brings you and your friends to the White city?" asked the taller of the two men.

"Boromir," Gandalf acknowledged him, "No I'm afraid this trip wasn't social..." He turned to Aragorn for him to speak.

"I am Aragorn, You are the one they call Boromir?" Aragorn asked.

Boromir nodded, "And this is my Brother Faramir..."

"Good day Gentlemen," Aragorn said politely.

In the background you could hear Haldir translating all that was said into Elven for Cienél.

"I have reason to believe that within the walls of Gondor you unknowingly harbor a criminal," Aragorn told him.

Faramir sighed in disbelief but said nothing.

"And who is this criminal we are accused of harboring?" Boromir said in an attempt to sound offended even though with the number of elves he knew exactly who they were talking about and where she was at the time, which was in actuality nearby watching the scene with a deep loathing of the elves that had come.

"Her name is Adriél," Aragorn told him, "She is an Elven woman..."

Faramir cut him off, "We know who she is, but she hasn't been in Gondor for a year, and she maybe a violent and a little unorthodox by Elvish standards but she is not a criminal..."

Cienél's face burned with anger but he remained uncharacteristically silent.

"And you Boromir have you seen her?" Aragorn asked him.

"No..." he lied, "Like Faramir said, she hasn't been here for a year. She is a friend to Gondor, What has she done to make you all come this way for no reason?"

Cienél promptly answered in Elvish, in rather rude manner, which reluctantly Haldir translated.

"He said, 'She is a murderer, she killed ten of our people...Beheaded them like they were worthless swine...Which is what I..." Haldir chose to stop there before it turned into a threat, which if he finished it, it would have said, 'Which is what I intend to do to you if one more lie spews forth from your filthy mouths...'

"_Peace Cienél, please, we do not want to start a fight in Gondor for fear of starting a war..." _Aragorn snapped.

Boromir drew in a sharp breath, "Ten...Ten people...that's nothing short of Massacre..." he muttered mostly to himself.

"I don't believe she'd do anything of the sort," Faramir said defensively.

"I hate to say this but unfortunately, one of you does not tell the complete truth...We have sources that have told us she was seen in the white city; speaking with one of you unfortunately we do not know which one..." Aragorn said as gently as possible.

"Are you calling us lairs?" Faramir demanded, "Men of Gondor are honest and noble..."

"Aragorn, _The taller one, lies, I can smell a liar from miles away, even in the face of his friend he tells lies, I can get him to speak the truth, just say the word and I promise you he will be begging to tell the truth..._" Zoríen spoke up but even as he spoke his face remained nonchalant.

"No Zoríen..." Gandalf said quietly before Aragorn, could say the same...But Gandalf's eyes weren't on Zoríen they were up toward the Sky.

Aragorn followed Gandalf's gaze to a large White Eagle that flew over head and was slowly spiraling downward as if landing in the White city.

"Do the Eagles hunt here?" Gandalf asked Boromir.

"No...Why?" Boromir looked up at the Sky but the Eagle had landed somewhere off in the distance.

With all the grace of the Eagle that had brought her here, Séraméla stepped off of the Great White Bird which happened to be a good friend of hers, named Aryie.

"I will be near, when needed" Aryie told her, not a goodbye but a 'Call me if you need me'.

"Then I will call..." she replied smiling at her friend as he pushed off the ground and into the air.

She turned down a near by alley and headed toward the scene in the heart of Gondor.

"Half Wizard...Half Elf...Interesting..." said an unfamiliar voice hidden in the shadows of the alley.

She was dressed in all black, and had short pale blond hair. Her eyes were bright violet, and she had a sword sheathed on her back, and a dagger sheathed at her thigh. She was Elven, and Séraméla had a pretty good idea who she was.

"Adriél..."

"In the flesh..." the woman replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously, unsure whether to move or not, the others weren't too far away.

Adriél smiled, and slowly slid her sword from her sheath. Séraméla wasn't good hand to hand fighter, in magic though she could hold her own, and with a bow her shot was nothing less than perfect.

Séraméla ran toward her sweeping her feet out from under her with her staff, but Adriél didn't stay down she was up before she actually touched the ground. Séraméla whirled to face her, at the same time Adriél twirled around in an attempt to behead her but Séraméla jumped backward, and the tip of the sword caught her neck, slashing it. She rolled out into the center of the group.

"Please Boromir do not do this it is very important that we find her..." Gandalf pleaded with him...the others were now sure it was him lying mainly because Boromir was normally an honest man.

"I told I have no idea..." Boromir was cut off when a dark woman in white rolled out of the alley and eventually stopped a mere three feet in from of him.

Her white hair was sprawled wildly and her eyes were wide and her hand at her throat.

"Séra?" Legolas said rushing to her side and kneeling down.

Blood poured from beneath her hand and dripped down onto her white dress, standing out vividly.

It was Aragorn who followed her wide eyed gaze to a violet eyed Elven woman who stood sword in hand at the mouth of the alley. Aragorn put his hand on his sword but did not draw it.

"Adriél I presume?" Aragorn said politely.

She nodded once, and then looked up a large soundless white bird swooped down from the sky and landed next to the Elven Wizard.

"Take her to Rivendell...Elrond should be able to help her but be swift..." Gandalf told the Eagle, hoisting Séraméla onto his back and Legolas climbed on afterward holding her steady.

"Until we meet again friend Gandalf..." Said the Eagle pushing off the ground...

"Wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at the journey's end!" Gandalf called up after him

"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks..." Ayrie called back down to him

Gandalf silently replied, "And may the wind bear you swiftly..."

"What is the meaning of this Adriél...I try to protect you...and you're out slashing throats in an alley..." Boromir looked almost helpless with disbelief.

"I did not intend to slash her throat," she said calmly taking a step out of the alley causing Aragorn to draw his sword.

"Then what were your intentions? Please make them clear..." Aragorn snapped.

"I had intended to cut off her head entirely but I figure it is just as well...maybe all the Elven blood will be bled from her..." she replied shrugging.

Haldir had been translating her words to Cienél...and the anger within him was building, but Haldir was also loosing his calm composure. Cienél was off the horse with a sword drawn and moving toward her shouting in Elvish.

"_You are evil in its purest form...and you deserve nothing short of a slow painful death!" _

She giggled lightly and unconcerned, "So self-righteous."

"Cienél!" Aragorn snapped, "_Don't move!"_

Cienél actually stopped, but looked angrily at Aragorn. Haldir commanded him to stand down and a very authoritive voice that made him seem to rise is stature and Cienél quickly obeyed taking several steps backward.

Haldir spoke to Boromir now, "Do you see the anger she invokes in our people...Cienél despite his many faults has never killed anyone without reason...violent he maybe at times...but he never killed anyone without reason he never wished death on anyone without reason because unlike some who deals death rashly he realizes that death is something that cannot be undone..."

"Zoríen maybe you should speak with..." Aragorn paused abruptly when he realized he was talking to himself...Zoríen was MIA.

Everyone looked in the direction of Zoríen's horse which was near where Zoríen stood to see what the problem was...and they too found him notably absent.

"Where the devil did he run off to?" Gandalf muttered.

"_Maybe he wanted Cienél to kill her, but couldn't stand to watch his sister die..."_ Haldir thought out loud.

Adriél laughed and they looked at her to find Zoríen behind her with a sword to her throat.

"He told you I am his sister?" She laughed more.

"Silence..." Zoríen snapped in a low tone.

Which surprisingly she listened, but with the glint in her eye it was obvious she wasn't being obedient just difficult because now all were looking at her in fact Haldir wanted her to talk.

"Drop your weapon..." Haldir commanded her clearly wanting to approach her but nervous about doing so while she held her sword.

"Forgive me for not dropping it to the ground, I'd rather place it there nicely the sword itself has not done you nor me any harm why punish it?" Adriél replied slowly placing the sword on the ground at her feet.

Now Haldir approached her boldly, "What did you mean by your previous statement?"

"That I do not wish to harm my weapon..." Adriél looked at him stupidly..."Was I not clear?"

"_Don't toy with me wench...I have half the mind to slaughter you now!"_ Haldir growled in a voice so vicious that though Boromir didn't understand what was said...he visibly flinched at the mere tone.

"You will not speak to her in that tone master elf...in fact why don't you lay down your weapon also?" Boromir said sternly.

"Why don't you stay out of affairs that do not concern you?" Haldir demanded.

"You are in the city of Gondor! Have you forgotten? IT IS my business because it goes on in the white walls of this city!" Boromir all but yelled.

"Then..." Haldir said quietly again, "Tie her to a horse Zoríen we will take her to Rivendell..."

Then several wrong moves were made...Boromir drew his sword and put it to Haldir's neck...Aragorn put his sword to Boromir's neck Faramir drew his sword to defend his brother...Cienél aimed his bow at Faramir . It got worse, Adriél did a tuck and roll and grabbed her sword and rolled to the other side of Zoríen placing him in between her in the others, but she resheathed her sword.

"Everyone calm themselves!" Gandalf commanded, "Let's go in order shall we? Boromir please lower your weapon..."

Boromir looked at the old wizard a minute...

"DO NOT MAKE ME FORCE YOU!" Gandalf yelled loudly the sky grew dark and a wind picked up at the sound of his voice, but when he finished that sentence all went away again.

Needless to say all dropped their weapons save for Zoríen. Adriél had stepped up very close to his sword in fact that tip was touching her neck.

"Come on kill me...you're the only one I'll _let _kill me..."

His hand wavered.

"Just come with us that's all we ask..." Zoríen replied.

"Don't be weak..._Kill me do it, Come on I know you want to you've killed before your a hunter...KILL ME_," Insisted but Zoríen's hand shook more.

"_Do it...Kill her...she's giving you a chance...do not let it go..." _Cienél agreed.

Zoríen's hand shook further in fact so much that he dropped his sword and turned his back to her his jaw clamped shut.

She sighed and strolled up behind him, she stood on her tip toes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder..."You are weak Zoríen...not even worth killing..." she said in a whisper, that was loud enough for all to hear.

She took three steps back and muttered some words in a very ancient form of Elven most don't even know, but roughly translated say, "_Darkened shadows where I stay...Will hide me now in broad of day."_

As stated, a dark cloud stemming from the shadows and that was about shadow colored, surrounded her and swallowed her up...then she was gone.

Gandalf sighed heavily, "Let us go...We will find nothing more of her here..."

No one protested that much, all mounted there horse save for Zoríen who'd yet to move.

"Come!" Haldir commanded him..."We will have much to talk about later..."

Legolas's horse followed the group as they galloped from Gondor leaving the brothers behind.

Séraméla lay sound asleep her garments changed to something clean much like what she had been wearing before but it was two pieces. Her wounds were healed at least on the outside, but she was still weak from blood loss. The full moon shone through the window illuminating her but the rest of her room was dark. In the shadows, a figure move swiftly toward her, with a sword raised...the black metal gleamed in the moonlight as she brought it down to take off her head...

Séraméla's eyes snapped open...she gasped for a breath her eyes darted from side to side...and she was covered in a cold sweat.

"Are you all right?" came a familiar voice.

"Arwen?" she said squinting her eyes into the shadows to make out her figure, another figure stood behind her..."Arwen you are not alone...look out..." her voice was almost paranoid.

Arwen looked behind her and smiled a bit urging the figure to come forward with her into the light.

"We had to convince Legolas to leave your side, He was worried about you...He is a good friend..." Arwen said as the figure stepped in to the light revealing him to be Aragorn.

"Yes he is..." Séraméla nodded, but she still looked troubled her eyes searched every dark corner of the room.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked repeating the question Arwen had asked earlier.

"Yes I am find...just a bad dream I guess..." she replied.

Arwen smiled at her, "She cannot get to you in the House of Elrond...Sleep now...Have peace in your dreams..."

Arwen turned to leave but Aragorn knelt by her bed..."This should not have happened...I am very sorry that it did...I should have..."

She cut him off, "Aragorn you cannot blame yourself I was there on my own accord..."

Aragorn sighed, "I will not let it happen again...now sleep..."


End file.
